


Supermarket Flowers

by spaghettilotr



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, GTA AU, I'm Sorry, Jack died, slight Mavin I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaghettilotr/pseuds/spaghettilotr
Summary: Guess who listened to the new Ed Sheeran song.Of course the whole crew takes it hard when Jack dies of cancer, but Gavin takes it the hardest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I listened to the new Ed Sheeran song and I got a lot of Fake AH feels.

Gavin stands next to the empty hospital bed, staring at the spot that had held Jack’s body for months.

In the end, it wasn’t a bullet or an explosion that had brought the second most powerful person in Los Santos to her knees. It wasn’t a car crash or a chopper malfunction. It wasn’t in a blaze of glory; it was slow and painful. Wasting away in a stolen hospital bed.

Cancer can come for anyone. Even the strongest can be brought down.

It’s kind of ironic, if you think about it.

Gavin shakes himself out of his trance and grabs the yellow daisies off the nightstand. He sniffs and turns to leave the too empty bedroom. He throws the flowers in the trash can next to the bed.

He closes the door behind him.

As he walks into the kitchen, eight heads turn towards him. He doesn’t acknowledge them.

He notices a day old cup of tea on the counter and takes it upon himself to dump it out, just so he can have something to do.

As he picks up the mug, his heart skips a beat.

It was Jack’s favourite mug. Ryan had bought it for her years ago for her birthday. She always said that was the moment she started to trust that he was invested in the crew, and not just trying to screw them over.

Gavin drops the mug. It shatters on the kitchen floor.

With shaking hands, Gavin bends down to pick up the larger pieces.

He’s breathing heavily through his nose. It’s getting harder to keep himself in check.

Someone puts a hand on his shoulder, startling him. He whirls around, falling from his awkward crouch onto the floor. He feels tears start to well up in his eyes as he turns to look at the mystery person. Michael’s face stares down at him, sorrow and concern etched deep into the lines of his face. He holds out a hand to help Gavin up.

He says “Let’s go for a drive”, but his eyes say “You need to get away from everything.”

Gavin takes his hand and let’s Michael lead him to the garage. Michael doesn’t climb in the Grotti, like Gavin’s expecting, instead choosing the original 00MOGAR. Gavin doesn’t question it, just gets in the passenger seat and buckles up. Driving with Michael always requires seat-belts.

But Michael doesn’t drive at an outrageous speed, or weave around traffic like he normally does. Sure, he drives above the speed limit, but barely enough that a cop would try to pull them over.

They drive in silence until they reach the outskirts of the city, where the roads are empty and the only sign of people is the faint glow of the city lights to the South.

Michael pulls over and reaches across the console to grab Gavin’s hand off his knee.

“I’m sorry, Gav.”

That’s what does it. Those three words push him over the edge. He breaks down. He sobs.

After what could be minutes or hours, Gavin’s sobs finally down to a faint whimper. He realizes that at some point Michael had leaned over the console completely, wrapping Gavin in a tight hug and is now soothingly rubbing his back. Gavin pulls back and looks at his knees.

“She-she wasn’t my mum, but she was always there. I was fourteen when I met her, Michael, and she loved me like no one other than Geoff had ever loved me before. And I loved her back just as much.”

He pauses, feeling the tears starting up again.

“She wasn’t my mum, but I loved her like she was.”

Michael’s hand moves to wipe a tear from Gavin’s cheek. He doesn’t say anything, just sits there and let’s Gavin cry, wrapping him in another hug when Gavin leans forward.

They had all been hurt before. Bullets and stab wounds weren’t uncommon in their lives, but this was one wound that would take much longer to heal.


End file.
